Never say goodbye
by acm2099
Summary: Blaine encontró en Kurt a una persona a la que jamás podría decirle adiós.


**Título: **Never say goodbye**  
>Autor: <strong>acm2099**  
>Nombre de tu persona asignada: <strong>albaclara**  
>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personajeparejas: **Blaine/Kurt menciones Finn/Rachel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Nc-17  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Blaine encontró en Kurt a una persona a la que jamás podría decirle adiós.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Glee son propiedad de sus productores.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna

* * *

><p>Los aplausos y gritos eran estruendosos, la sala se estaba cayendo abajo por la vibración. La cantidad de gente aglomerada sólo para verlo y escucharlo era enorme. Él se sentía agradecido por tanto cariño pero sobre todo por la oportunidad de trasmitir sus sentimientos a través de la música. La mirada se le fue por un segundo a un lugar en particular en la parte VIP del recinto. Sonrió a las miles de personas que estaban aplaudiéndole pero el destinatario, sin duda, era él.<p>

_Me conmueves, Kurt._

En aquel momento esas palabras habían sido dichas con total sinceridad pero en aquel momento no llegaba a imaginar cuánto de verdad encerraban en ellas. Blaine sólo tenía dieciséis años y conocía la cara de la intolerancia sin disfraces ni recovecos, había visto los ojos de la bestia del rechazo y había sido su victima de forma violenta. Años después descubriría que existían otras formas de rechazo y de intolerancia, formas disfrazadas de buenos deseos o de palabras dulces envenenadas por la envidia. Pero en aquel momento, justo antes de su primer beso con Kurt, estaba convencido de que aquellos ojos brillantes se habían colado para siempre en su vida.

Dalton fue una experiencia maravillosa, hizo amistades que incluso con los años y las distancias no se habían desgastado, a pesar de haberlos dejado para ir a McKinley y compartir con Kurt su último año en Lima, Ohio. McKinley y su club Glee eran muy distintos a Dalton. Lo habían aceptado con reticencia y muchas veces Blaine se preguntó si estaba haciendo infeliz a Kurt por estar allí.

Ver partir a Kurt fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que Blaine tuvo que pasar, sobre todo porque significó una pausa en su relación. Terminaron, era lo mejor, los dos lo pensaron así. Esas partes de ambos que encajaban tan bien les habían hecho estar de acuerdo. Su amistad siguió y Blaine, de una u otra forma, siguió pensando en que Kurt era ese motor extra que necesitaba para mantenerse en tierra. Su último año pasó volando cargando el peso del club Glee de McKinley y recordándose a cada segundo que no podía dejar morir sus sueños, aunque eso significase tener problemas con su padre, quien aún pensaba que se haría cargo de los negocios de la familia.

Llegar a Nueva York había sido una aventura que había traído consigo varios problemas, el primero y más importante había sido la ruptura definitiva con su padre. Él no aceptaba su modo de vida ni que sus sueños estuvieran puestos en las artes; su padre prefería algo que fuese más material. En retrospectiva, Blaine le entendía. Su padre se preocupaba por su futuro, la música no siempre se paga y Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a tener esos inconvenientes en la vida. Así fue como Blaine se encontró con el fideicomiso que su padre le había dado para su educación (la cual era costosa, sin lugar a dudas, y más en Nueva York) como único recurso. Además se dio cuenta de que esa nueva forma de vida implicaba luchar y no ceder. Kurt ya llevaba un año viviendo en la gran manzana, combinando los estudios con audiciones para pequeños papeles, además de tener una relación con tipo llamado Everett.

Kurt y Blaine habían tenido su primera vez en McKinley. Casi eran unos niños y a ambos los marcó. Después de la partida de Kurt, Blaine intentó conectar con otros chicos pero le fue imposible entre el recuerdo de Kurt y Lima, Ohio. Sin embargo, ver a Kurt más maduro, más desenvuelto y en una relación nueva, provocó en Blaine sentimientos encontrados de felicidad por su amigo y celos. Porque, a pesar de todo, algo dentro de Blaine siempre estaba pendiente de Kurt, y no sólo como amigos.

Después de Everett vino Ryan y, por último, James. Para entonces Blaine había salido con un buen número de chicos, estaba casi acabando la carrera y tenía propuestas para actuar en pequeños papeles. Pero con Kurt era diferente; no había papeles para él y los que había estaban llenos de clichés absurdos. Fue entonces cuando Kurt decidió poner en práctica una idea que su padre le había sembrado, _crear,_ y fue James quien le buscó a Kurt su primera oportunidad para escribir un pequeño monólogo que, un año más tarde, fue llevado al teatro universitario. Blaine estaba feliz por Kurt. Después de años intentando encajar había decidido abandonar esa idea y crear sus propios personajes, sus propias historias.

Mientras Rachel y Blaine obtenían pequeños papeles, Kurt estaba en camino de convertirse en el próximo Arthur Laurents. Fue Rachel quien inspiró a Kurt para escribir la historia de una chica perversa que hacía cualquier cosa para conseguir fama como actriz de teatro. Y aceptó encantada protagonizar una historia que redefiniría el teatro musical.

Por otro lado, Blaine se había dado cuenta de tres cosas. Primero, Broadwayno era del todo lo suyo: odiaba la hipocresía de la gente, odiaba que sus compañeros le sonrieran pero que a sus espaldas hablaran mal de él y odiaba que pensaran que cualquier logro era gracias a algún favor sexual con un director. El ambiente envenenado de Broadway lo estaba matando, así que decidió marcharse sin haber concretado del todo ningún éxito, aunque sabía que su vida era la música. La segunda cosa que notó fue más bien un sentimiento que se mantenía pegado a su corazón: seguía amando a Kurt. No importaban los años pasados o las parejas que hubiese tenido, él seguía manteniendo esos sentimientos por Kurt, los mismos que surgieron en sus años en Dalton sólo que con el tiempo se habían hecho más maduros. Pero Kurt ya no estaba con él, Kurt estaba con James, un buen tipo que lo hacía feliz, y Blaine no se habría metido en esa relación jamás. Así que hizo lo que todo buen hombre con el corazón roto a causa de un amor imposible hace, tomó sus maletas y se fue. La tercera cosa en su lista era que quería llegar a triunfar en el mundo de la música y para eso tenía que mudarse a los Ángeles.

Su amistad con Kurt siguió a pesar de la distancia y cuando su amigo le informó de su ruptura con James él hizo lo que todo buen amigo enamorado de su mejor amigo hace: invitó a Kurt para que pasara una temporada con él en los Ángeles. Para entonces Blaine ya tenía un disco que se había colado en las listas de popularidad y su nombre sonaba. Estaba empezando a ser famoso haciendo su música sin que nadie lo mirara de reojo. Blaine por fin respiraba aire puro.

Kurt llegó a los Ángeles como un torbellino de ideas. La Warner Brothers le había propuesto llevar una de sus historias al cine pero él no estaba muy seguro de aceptar. Blaine intentó que su amigo se relajara en los Ángeles, que pensara en todo menos en trabajo y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en el departamento de Blaine agotados después de una noche de reencuentros en muchos sentidos. Blaine aún podía cerrar los ojos y recordar con claridad la sensación de la brisa del mar entrando por la terraza y la suave piel de Kurt pegada a su cuerpo.

El despertar fue algo tenso aunque nada que no se remediara con más sexo mañanero. Volver a estar juntos no fue tenso, ni incomodo. Tanto Kurt como él tenían la idea de que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, que había relaciones que estaban destinadas a ser y ellos eran de esas personas que iban a esta unidas sin importar lo que pasara. Y cinco años después estaban ahí, con Kurt sentado plácidamente al lado de Rachel y Finn aplaudiendo sus canciones. La Warner no sólo había filmado una película de un trabajo de Kurt sino que llevaban tres y estaban en negociaciones para una cuarta. La vida, el destino, el libre albedrío… Blaine no sabía cómo explicarlo pero algo había colocado todo en su lugar. Sólo faltaban algunos diminutos detalles en los que Blaine ya estaba trabajando.

—Muchas gracias a todos por este cariño. —Todas las personas en el auditorio silbaron con alegría—. Aquí, en Nueva York, inicié mi carrera como actor y cantante. Pero nunca despegué en Broadway y, en cierta forma, lo agradezco porque ahora estoy aquí, con todos ustedes. —Los aplausos y gritos le hicieron sonreír—. Esta noche quiero dedicarle una canción a una persona muy especial para mí. —El público gritó y silbó haciéndole un poco la burla—. Jamás he sido bueno dedicando canciones y tal vez sea porque siempre quise que significaran algo. Es curioso porque a él… —Ante la mención de un _él_, las chicas en el lugar aplaudieron—. A él lo conocí cantando _Teenage Dream_ y lo paradójico de esto es que, muchos años después, cuando descubrimos que las deudas no se pagan con risas y que los sueños cuestan, se convertiría en mi apoyo. Esta canción no es la más romántica del mundo pero a él le encanta y espero que a ustedes también.

Su equipo se volvió loco; eso no era parte del concierto. La canción ciertamente estaba programada pero no para ese momento. Se sentó en la banqueta frente al piano y suspiró. Se quito el auricular derecho y empezó a tocar. La primera nota generó un suspiro colectivo que le hizo sonreír mientras imaginaba cómo estarían los ojos de Kurt en ese preciso momento.

_There is a house built out of stone  
>Wooden floors, walls and window sills<br>Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
>This is a place where I don't feel alone<br>This is a place where i feel at home_

El aplauso fue general mientras seguía tocando. Blaine recordaba la primera vez que Kurt y él escucharon esa canción, después del segundo infarto de Burt. Kurt aún estaba con James pero en el hospital encontraron un momento para estar a solas en el estacionamiento. Kurt se abrazó a él mientras _To build a home _se alcanzaba a escuchar desde uno de los coches aparcados.

_And I built a home  
>For you<br>For me_

Until it disappeared  
>From me<br>From you  
>And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust<p>

Blaine mantuvo los ojos cerrados pensando en Kurt, en los últimos años juntos y en como, poco a poco, habían convertido su vida en lo que querían.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
>There is a tree that's old as me<br>Branches were sewn by the color of green  
>Ground had arose and passed it's knees<em>

El rostro de Blaine se desvió hacia Kurt, que tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y una sonrisa en los labios. Kurt nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, menos aún después de haber logrado lo impensable, reunirlo con su padre después de casi doce años de no saber el uno con el otro.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
>I climbed the tree to see the world<br>When the gusts came around to blow me down  
>I held on as tightly as you held onto me<br>I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

Kurt era dueño de su pasado, de su presente y Blaine quería que siguiera a su lado en el futuro. Él siempre vivía el hoy pero con Kurt se quería dar permiso para soñar con el mañana.

_And I built a home  
>For you<br>For me_

Until it disappeared  
>From me<br>From you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

La orquesta se unió a él para el instrumental final. El público de Blaine se había vuelto loco y las luces de los móviles iban y venían al compás de la música. Blaine cedió a la tentación una vez más y miró a Kurt entre la multitud. Sonreía y sus labios le dijeron _te amo_. Pasaban los años y Blaine aún sentía que esas simples palabras eran una ley universal. Kurt lo amaba y no había una verdad superior a esa.

* * *

><p>El concierto había terminado y Blaine caminaba por el túnel resguardado por su seguridad y el resto del equipo. Fuera había muchos fans que buscaban verlo por un segundo o algún autógrafo, pero también estaba la prensa. Blaine en general no tenía problemas con ellos, sólo con algún impertinente que hacía preguntas como…<p>

—¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¿Qué opinas del rumor de que Kurt Hummel tiene un romance a tus espaldas con el próximo protagonista de su película? —Kurt seguramente hubiese respondido con algo cáustico pero Blaine no tenía la intención de caer en provocaciones, y menos esa noche. Ignoró al reportero y siguió caminando.

—¡Señor Anderson! ¿Qué sigue después de Nueva York? —Blaine aminoró el paso y sonrió a la reportera.

—Seguimos con la gira. Vamos para Argentina, Brasil, Chile, y después a Europa. Espero poder tomarme un descanso para fin de año.

Blaine siguió caminando hasta ver su camioneta. Le abrieron la puerta y, antes de subir, dijo _adiós_ a sus fans. Dentro de la camioneta Kurt estaba tranquilamente sentado bebiendo _champagne. Blaine se sentó a su lado y le dio un ligero beso en los labios._

—¿Rachel y Finn? —Kurt le sirvió el té que le preparaba después de cada concierto. Blaine tenía que cuidar su garganta pero sabía que más tarde tendría que beber algo digno de una celebración.

—Se han ido al hotel. Rachel estaba cansada; al parecer los malestares matutinos no la dejan tranquila. —Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. No lo decía pero estaba feliz por ser tío.

Lo de Rachel y Finn había funcionado porque los dos habían puesto mucho en ello. Finn no estaba hecho para ser artista pero al llegar a Nueva York descubrió que su camino fácilmente podía ser el de guiar a otros en las artes. Se convirtió en profesor y, por azares de la vida, terminó trabajando en la universidad de Cordell. Rachel y él tenían una bonita casa en los suburbios de Nueva York que servía como refugio a la actriz para olvidarse de todas las presiones que vivía en Broadway. Y además era el lugar perfecto para que los Hudson formaran una familia.

El coche giró con rumbo a Central Park. Kurt, extrañado, se separó de Blaine para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Tenemos que ir a algún otro sitio? Sabes que soy un corredor de fondo pero entre el vuelo y la reunión con los ejecutivos estoy muerto. —Blaine sonrió y abrazó a Kurt para que regresara a su posición original.

—Es sólo una escala técnica, nada que nos vaya a tomar mucho tiempo.

El coche se detuvo. Blaine abrió la puerta para que Kurt bajara y después abrió la pequeña puerta de un carruaje que los esperaba. Kurt no hizo ninguna pregunta aunque la curiosidad saltaba en sus ojos. El carruaje se movió y empezó su paseo por Central Park.

—¿No es un poco tarde para dar un paseo? —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

—O demasiado temprano, según lo mires. —El cantante enredó su mano izquierda entre las de Kurt—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que diste un paseo por Central Park? —Kurt miró el parque completamente iluminado y suspiró.

—Creo que fue en el segundo año de universidad. Estaba muy ocupado estudiando e intentando superar a niños anoréxicos que se acostaban con directores y profesores. Cuando llegué de Lima pensaba que ya tendría tiempo para conocer Nueva York y enamorarme de cada calle y avenida.

—Eso fue antes de que Lima fuera tuya. —Kurt miró a Blaine por unos segundos y luego lo besó. En un principio Kurt quería dejar de ser el Kurt de Lima, Ohio, pero con el tiempo Lima se convirtió en un refugio espiritual para él. Tanto que Kurt no era de Lima; Lima, Ohio, era suya.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un banco que tenía una hermosa vista al lago. Blaine ayudó a Kurt a bajar y Kurt suspiró al notar la vista. Blaine se sentó en el banco observando alternativamente a Kurt y a la luna reflejada en el agua. Kurt se sentó a su lado con una sonrisita soñadora en los labios.

—La vista es maravillosa, Blaine, pero, ¿por qué este paseo tan inusual? —Blaine no dijo nada y besó el dorso de sus manos.

—La última vez que estuve aquí fue una noche antes de irme a los Ángeles. Vine a despedirme de la ciudad. —Kurt se acercó más a él y le besó.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido de aquí? —Blaine negó.

—El teatro musical es genial pero los celos, las envidias y todo lo que hay detrás de eso es tan pesado... Amo la música. Muchas veces fue lo que me sacó de los peores baches de mi vida, sobre todo cuando no te tenía a mi lado. —Kurt tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Blaine colocó las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Kurt y lo besó con fervor. Aún había un ligero regusto a _champagne en su boca. Kurt se separó del beso apoyando su frente en la de Blaine_—. Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que pensé que jamás volvería a estar así contigo.

—Blaine… —Blaine calló a Kurt con un suave beso.

—Sabía que James te hacía muy feliz, que era un hombre bueno para ti y que te apoyaba en tus nuevas ideas. Él estaba contigo y ocupaba el lugar que yo en silencio quería…

—James fue bueno, una parte de mí siempre lo recordará con cariño. Cuando se casó le deseé toda la felicidad del mundo porque se la merece. Él termino conmigo, él fue quien se dio cuenta de que después de que te fueras yo ya no era el mismo. James me dijo que todos encontramos nuestra alma gemela en algún momento de nuestras vidas, que tal vez la dejamos pasar, que tal vez estamos con ella y luego la dejamos, pero que tarde o temprano el río siempre nos lleva al cauce en el que debemos remar.

—Agradezco eso, su madurez y todo lo que significo para ti, porque sin esa parte de tu vida hoy no estaríamos aquí. Hoy no podría pedirte algo que quiero, que deseo desde que me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo para siempre. Un día me dijiste que nunca me dirías adiós y hoy tomo esas palabras para pedirte que me las firmes ante un notario. —Kurt sonrió entre lágrimas. Blaine se llenó de valor para que su voz no se rompiera, buscó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y le mostró a Kurt una pequeña caja negra—. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Kurt sonrió, boqueó un poco y asintió frenéticamente antes de lanzarse a los labios de Blaine—. ¿Eso es un sí? —dijo Blaine envolviendo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kurt.

—Es un _más te vale que no te arrepientas. _

* * *

><p>Los cuerpos cayeron suavemente en la cama de hotel. Kurt estaba arrebatador con el anillo de compromiso brillando en su dedo anular. Era un diseño único; Blaine lo había dibujado y tantos desvelos habían valido la pena porque a Kurt le había fascinado. En un instante, Kurt se había deshecho de todas las prendas que cubrían el torso de Blaine. Sus manos cubrieron las de Blaine y éste se aprovechó para girar sus cuerpos. Su trabajo desnudando a Kurt fue un poco más salvaje; necesitaba sentir esa piel que se escondía debajo de la ropa.<p>

Kurt no era de los tipos que decían _chúpame la polla _ni nada por el estilo, no, él volvía loco a Blaine con sus gemidos, jadeos y movimientos. Eso era lo que había llevado a Blaine a un estado de excitación tal que necesitaba desesperadamente tener la polla de Kurt en la boca ya. Kurt movía las caderas rogando silenciosamente por más y Blaine se lo daría.

Se separó de Kurt para terminar con el resto de las ropas que les estorbaban y del cajón de la mesita de noche cogió el lubricante y un paquete de preservativos. Dejó que el lubricante se calentara un poco entre sus dedos y después lo esparció generosamente en Kurt. Blaine tenía que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su tarea para no adelantar las cosas porque los jadeos de Kurt le estaban matando. Se colocó el preservativo. Las largas y torneadas piernas de Kurt se deslizaron por sus hombros. Fue entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo pero aún se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse.

Kurt había cruzado las piernas por encima de su cabeza. Todo se sentía magníficamente apretado y sus gemidos eran urgentes. La polla le brillaba sobre el estomago, estaba cubierta del liquido preseminal y se mecía al ritmo de los embates de Blaine. Poco a poco Blaine fue deteniendo sus movimientos y se inclinó para besar a Kurt profundamente mientras le hacía desenredar las piernas. Kurt por un segundo lo miró aturdido, pero pronto pasó a un estado de curiosidad cuando Blaine, sin dejar de besarlo, deslizó un preservativo sobre la necesitada erección de Kurt, quien sonrió cuando vio a Blaine colocarse en una posición más cómoda. Un poco de lubricante extra bastó para que la polla de Kurt se encontrara con el interior de Blaine.

Gemidos roncos y ahogados de deseo llenaron la habitación del hotel. Blaine se sacó el preservativo y empezó a tocarse con la misma intensidad que Kurt le follaba. Las manos de Kurt estaban sobre la cadera de Blaine marcándole un ritmo fuerte y profundo. A Blaine le encantaba esa forma que tenía Kurt de marcarlo, de hacerle recordar con quién estaba. El orgasmo golpeó rápido a Blaine y se derramó sobre el pecho de Kurt gritando su nombre. Kurt giró sus cuerpos quedando encima de Blaine y se movió más y más rápido hasta que se corrió soltando un gruñido ronco.

Kurt se tomó unos segundos y luego salió de Blaine, silbando prácticamente. Arrojó el preservativo con un nudo hacia la papelera haciéndose una nota metal de dejar una buena propina. Blaine lo envolvió entre sus brazos y Kurt gustoso se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su prometido. Pensar en esa palabra le hizo ensanchar la sonrisa.

—Aún sigue en pie eso del matrimonio, ¿verdad? —Blaine rio aún con el aliento ahogado por la actividad física.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo esto no puedo dejarte ir. ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que sería tenerme y después perderme? —Kurt soltó una carcajada y besó el cuello de Blaine.

—Sabes que esa frase es mía y que no te pega mucho, pero hoy te dejo usarla. —Kurt suspiró contento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo mucho que planear. Tendré que llamar a Mercedes. Es una lástima que Rachel este esperando un bebé. —Blaine lo miró divertido enmarcando una ceja—. Vamos, tú me entiendes.

—Será todo genial y tan espectacular como tú quieras mientras sigas queriendo compartir tu vida conmigo.

—Blaine Warbler, eso puedes jurarlo.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro. Un mes después la prensa se enteraría de su futuro enlace y dos meses más tarde Kurt Hummel tendría su propia boda de ensueño. Ambos recordarían para siempre la promesa de nunca alejarse por mucho tiempo el uno del otro aunque sus trabajos fuesen demandantes o por más problemas y peleas que inventase la prensa. Ellos estarían juntos hasta el último día de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, éste fue en realidad el primer Klaine que escribí. Fue para un evento llamado Amigo Invisible y se lo escribí a Albaclara, una chica Klaine de hueso colorado. <em>**

**_Fue complicadísimo para mí escribir esta historia, sobre todo porque no conozco muy bien las pautas de la pareja. En realidad yo escribo mucho Kurtofsky que viene siendo bastante AU pero fue divertido ir hilando mis ideas hasta llegar a la construcción del fic y lo escribí justo en el primer descanso que se tomó la serie, así que muchas cosas me las imagine. Incluyendo la primera vez entre Blaine y Kurt que en ese momento era un rumor. _**

**_Creo que a mi amiga invisible no le gusto mucho la idea de Kurt siendo más un creativo que un gran actor pero sabrán esa idea se me pegó mucho después del capítulo dónde Burt habla con su hijo y se lo dice. Quizás muchas personas que ven Glee ahora no conocieron una serie llamada My So Called Life, las personas que tienen mi edad tal vez la recuerden. Era un gran drama adolescente de 1996, cuando Jared Leto era actor y no vocalista de 30STM. My so called life sólo tuvo una temporada pero fue una gran temporada y además le dio a la pantalla un personaje muy querido: Rickie Vasquez. Uno de los primeros personajes gay en la televisión de los 90's. Wilson Cruz le dio vida y casualmente, él también es gay en la vida real, ¿qué paso con Wilson? Fue encasillado en el personaje. Una lástima realmente porque no era mal actor._**

**_Y lamentaría mucho que eso le sucediera a Chris con Kurt. Hay personajes que se comen al actor, más cuando el actor encaja en cierto estereotipo y la idea de un Chris o un Kurt siendo más creadores se me hace muy interesante por eso, gente como ellos podría darle el giró a la idea que muchas personas tienen sobre el encasillamiento. _**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero contar con los comentarios de las Klainers que anda por allí y que me digan qué tal me quedo con total imparcialidad ^^._**

**_Por cierto, el segundo nombre de Max Adler es: James (no lo puede evitar)._**

**_Mil gracias a Winter por su valiosísima ayuda aquí más que en cualquier otra cosa de las que escribí año pasado._ **


End file.
